Deleted Scenes of OiMT
by BlazingFang
Summary: You may recall that at the end of Observations in Magical Time, Chapter 3, dukekitty stated that we had written deleted scenes when we got bored or just felt goofy. Well, here they are!


**A/N: Alright, there are A LOT of these. Are you ready? I hope so! Enjoy! Also, this contains mild spoilers. **

**EDIT: Because I can't get line spaces to work, there is a / at the beginning of each scene.**

/"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted happily, throwing herself on him and wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

"Don't do something like that! We thought you were dead!" Rory said, clearly upset.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU DIE, RORY!" The doctor said.

/"I'm not dead, you know." The unexpected voice made everyone jump. Jump into musical dance, that is. Everybody joined the doctor in singing "Not dead yet" from the play, Spamalot.

/Amy suddenly felt an odd vibration in her robe pocket. She glanced down in surprise and put her hand in the pocket, fishing around for a while before pulling it back out. Coughing nervously, she revealed a Windows 8 phone, and pressed the 'Answer Call' button, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Said the voice on the other end. "Mum, it's River. Where are you?"

Amy froze. She slowly lifted her gaze. At the Professors' table, River was talking into a 4G LS Samsung Smartphone. "I'm just, uh...eating dinner. With Dad. Here, Rory...say hi!" She shoved the cell phone into his hand, hissing, "It's River!"

"Uh...hi, River!" Said Rory, forcing false cheerfulness into his voice.

"Hi Dad!" River said with very real cheerfulness. "Funny thing that you're eating dinner, I am too! Whoops, gotta go. There's a pair of students over their with a cell phone. No cell phones allowed, and all that! Bye! Talk to you later!"

"Uh...uh...uh...BYE!" Rory shouted, tossing the phone to Amy, who scrambled to catch it. "Put it away! Get it out of here!"

Amy slammed the power button down, and shoved it into her robes pocket just as Professor Song walked over. "Now, you two know that there are no phones allowed at Hogwarts," She said sternly.

"Right. Sorry, Professor," Amy bluffed awkwardly. "Just got a call from a family member."

/The passed the common room and continued down the halls, when Draco all of a sudden took out his wand... "Sherlock, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Draco said.

"What is it, Draco?" Sherlock said, sounding as bored as possible.

Draco chanted a spell and all of a sudden he was in a pink ball gown and had flowers in his hair. He started to sing,"I'VE GOT A DREAM! I'VE GOT A DREAM! I JUST WANT TO SEE ME AS SLYTHERIN QUEEN! AND WITH EVERY PASSING HOUR I'M SO GLAD I'M NOT IN SLYTHERIN TOWER! LIKE YOU LOVELY BLOKE, I'VE GOT A DREAM!"

Sherlock facepalmed. He wanted to be out of this drugged dream. Now.

/"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE DEAD!" Amy exclaimed.

"Rory has died before! What about him?! And Sherlock too! But when I die, apparently it's all 'thank goodness you're alive and you are in big trouble mister!'"

"Oh don't you start making excuses just because your friends have faked a death before!"

/Draco spoke up again asking yet another question to the doctor,"Wh-what ar-are y-you?"

"THE REAL QUESTION IS, WHAT ARE YOU?" The philosopher answered.

Draco sat and thought for a while.

/Draco spoke up again asking yet another question to the doctor,"Wh-what ar-are y-you?"

Sherlock looked at Draco,"Omg Draco, you can't just ask people what species they are."

/"I see now! YOU'VE COME TO TAKE THIS PLANET BECAUSE YOUR'S IS GONE, HAVEN'T YOU?" Draco said, this time a little calmer, he was warming up to the idea of aliens though he was taking it in the completely wrong way.

"Yes, Draco, that's why I've been saving earth for hundreds of years. Durr," the doctor said, so sarcastic the room blew up because it couldn't handle the amount of sarcasm in that sentence.

/Harry jumped. "W-Woah! Where did you come from?"

Rory hesitated. "Well, Harry, do you want the long version, or the short version?"

"Short version," Said Harry instantly.

Rory took a deep breath. "I was introduced as a nurse in a coma ward and the "sort of boyfriend" of new companion Amelia Pond. I was shocked to meet Amy's 'imaginary' "Raggedy Doctor" - the Eleventh Doctor, who I instantly recognized from Amy's childhood stories. The Doctor took Amy and I to 1580s Venice to repair and strengthen our relationship; at the end of the adventure I joined them as a travelling companion. Then we shared realistic dream where I was a doctor married to a pregnant Amy, I told her with my dying breath to look after our baby, which caused Amy to realize how much she loved me. I traveled with the Doctor and Amy until I was shot dead by a Silurian after saving the Doctor, and then absorbed by a crack in time and space, erasing myself from existence and from Amy's memory. I next came back as a Roman soldier in 102 C.E., but was revealed to be an Auton with the real me's memories. I attempted to fight my Auton programming, but unwillingly shoots Amy. Later, the duplicate me preserved Amy in stasis using a futuristic prison called the Pandorica, watching over her for almost two millennia. I became known as the "Last Centurion", guarding the Pandorica wherever it was taken. The Auton me assisted the Doctor, Amy, and River Song in saving the universe from the explosion that caused the cracks in time. Restored to my original timeline but still possessing memories of my Auton existence, I married Amy."

Harry stared at him. "Cool!"

/"I TOLD YOU AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN, IT'S KASTEBEROUS, NOT THE BIG DIPPER!" The doctor angrily yelled at the teacher.

/"Hey, I know!" Exclaimed the Doctor suddenly.

"What?" Asked Amy eagerly.

The Doctor cleared his throat, before jumping into song- because this is OiMT The Musical- eagerly.

"Just remember that you're standing on a planet that's evolving

And revolving at nine hundred miles an hour,

That's orbiting at nineteen miles a second, so it's reckoned,

A sun that is the source of all our power.

The sun and you and me and all the stars that we can see

Are moving at a million miles a day

In an outer spiral arm, at forty thousand miles an hour,

Of the galaxy we call the 'Milky Way'.

Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars.

It's a hundred thousand light years side to side.

It bulges in the middle, sixteen thousand light years thick,

But out by us, it's just three thousand light years wide.

We're thirty thousand light years from galactic central point.

We go 'round every two hundred million years,

And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions

In this amazing and expanding universe.

The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding

In all of the directions it can whizz

As fast as it can go, at the speed of light, you know,

Twelve million miles a minute, and that's the fastest speed there is.

So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure,

How amazingly unlikely is your birth,

And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space,

'Cause there's b ugger all down here on Earth."

There was a long awkward pause.

/Sherlock and Draco were already sitting next to each other in astronomy.

The doctor came up to Sherlock. "Sherlock, I wanted to talk to you. You see, it' about-"

All of a sudden music started playing in the background.

"Oh no, it's happening again," Sherlock said.

"What? What's happening?" Draco asked, very confused.

"Everytime I get someone to start solving crimes with me, there's always at least one person who starts to assume we're in a relationship. They probably already have a ship name for it," Sherlock said, thinking about Tumblr and John.

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed.

The doctor started singing to Sherlock in the best Carrie Underwood impression he could manage,"HEY GOOD GIRL, GOT YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS, I BET YOU I CAN TELL YOU WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT. YOU SEE A 'GOOD' BOY, GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORLD, BUT HE'S GONNA LEAVE YOU CRYING, WITH YOUR HEART IN THE DIRT-"

/"What are you doing here?" Draco said, rather rudely.

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF A PARADOX IS HAPPENING AND I WANNA KNOW WHY BECAUSE IT MIGHT AFFECT THE FATE OF HUMANITY! "

/"What are you doing here, alien?" Draco said, rather rudely.

"He knows?" Amy said, upset that the doctor didn't tell her.

"OH SO, I see then, RORY forgets to tell you something yet I'm the one who's facing the consequences!"

/Dukekitty sat down feeling depressed at Astronomy class.

The doctor looked over. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be writing? Is something wrong, are you okay?" The doctor asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks doctor. It's just I've got writer's block lately. I can't think of anything. I hope Blazing isn't mad at me," Dukekitty said sadly.

"Hey, you know what I would bet help, snow!" the doctor said, trying to cheer the mood.

"Well, it doesn't exactly 'snow' in our town. It's incredibly rare," Dukekitty said, knowing the unlikeliness of the situation.

"If snow doesn't work, how about singing? Singing always cheers you up, you never stop singing," the doctor said.

"I tried that too," Dukekitty said, with still no ideas on what to write.

"Hmmm…. I know, what about singing about snow so it does snow?" The doctor suggested.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Dukekitty said.

The doctor and Dukekitty both stood up and began to sing. They were somehow now magically in Dukekitty's town again.

"Although the weather outside is frightful, but the fire, is so, delightful, and since we've no place to go, LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW!" They both sang. It actually started to snow outside.

"This deleted scene doesn't exactly count as writing, ya know," Rory said.

"SHUSH YOU! Let me enjoy the moment!" Dukekitty said as the doctor and her started to sing the second verse. It started to snow even more.

Then Dukekitty abruptly stopped. "Wait, what about Blazing Fang? We don't exactly live in the same place and she might not be getting snow either!" Dukekitty said.

"Then Blazing Fang should join us too!" the doctor said merrily as Blazing magically appeared next to them.

They all continued singing and dancing happily while it snowed outside heavily.

/"Well. That's not what I was expecting. That's not what I was expecting at all."

Draco was looking at himself in a mirror singing.

"OH NO WE'RE IN A DISNEY MOVIE JOHN!"

/The doctor tried to remember what was important to the story line that Harry found in there. It was on the tip of the his tongue, he swore. It started with an e or an m. Possibly… maybe… Magic of Erased. No, Magic of Friendship. That was it, Harry realized he was a unicorn and learned about the magic of friendships for the rest of the book!

/Sherlock saw, himself standing in a huge castle. HE WAS IN HIS MIND PALACE! :D :D

**A/N- That's all for Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4's Deleted Scenes!**


End file.
